Cr Robber
by Uchiha B
Summary: It was a random encounter in Japan, but Logan knew he would never forget that scent for the rest of his life. So imagine his surprise when he suddenly finds himself a guardian and teacher to one Higurashi Kagome. But teachers and students should never be together like that, right? IY/X-Men drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Wolverine's my fav hero :P

* * *

Japan.

It simply was another country on his list of nations that he had yet to visit, and he would visit if only to recover any – no matter how significant or not – of his memories that he desperately tried to... well, _remember_.

He supposed that Japan could have something to do with his past because he could speak and understand the language without any difficulty (which would greatly benefit him in his search), though he could not exactly remember how he learned Japanese to begin with.

Tokyo was his first stop.

And to be honest, he wasn't enjoying his trip one tiny bit.

_'It's crowded.' _Logan thought with irritation, and it only seemed to grow as the large mass of people passed him by, bumping into him without any sort of apology and moving on indifferently with their cell phones pressed to their ears.

Damn people and their damn technology.

With the large crowds came the smells of a megacity, and it certainly wasn't kind to his overly-sensitive nose and so, he had quickly moved to an area where it was much more quiet and serene and not crammed with noisy people.

He shoved his hands in his pockets of his jeans and wondered why he even bothered to come to Japan because nothing was sparking his long lost memory.

Maybe it was time to head back to North America...

A sudden noise had him raising his head in alarm and his well-muscled body tensing and he almost rolled his eyes at his paranoid actions when he noticed it was simply a woman who had simply dropped one of her grocery bags right near the base of a large flight of stairs that led to a temple or shrine of some sort, "Need help?" He gruffly asked, startling the woman as she looked up with wide surprised brown eyes.

But she wasn't what caught his real attention and he almost felt light-headed at the wonderful scent that suddenly invaded his nose and he couldn't help but to look down at the small bundle cradled protectively in the woman's arms.

And he felt a shudder run down his spine as big innocent blue eyes sleepily looked into his own.

A baby girl...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Followers/Alerters – please do review too :P

* * *

A baby girl was the source of the wonderful scent...

.

.

.

Higurashi Nodoka observed the male, rather wary of him because of his rough appearance. Normally, she wasn't one to judge on such superficial things, but she couldn't help to do so in this case because Kagome was with her and her husband was not.

"Need help?" The man asked again in perfect Japanese, and she was more than aware that he was staring intently (far too intently) at the infant in her arms.

"No, I don't want to be a bother," Nodoka said politely, giving him a strained smile as she tightened her arms around Kagome. That action seemed to snap the man out of whatever thoughts were in his mind and he tore his eyes away from the baby girl to look into her own, "Thank you for your offer..."

Logan sighed, bending down and quickly gathering the groceries that had fallen from the woman's bag, "Here." He said gruffly, handing the woman her bag, which she took hesitantly.

"Thank you." Nodoka smiled, a little more warmly this time and the man simply nodded at her, shoving his hands into his pockets and attempting to go on his way.

And he would have, had it not been for the sharp cry that suddenly came from Nodoka's arms.

"Kagome?" Nodoka looked at her baby worriedly and Logan immediately stopped in his tracks for reasons unknown because that cry seemed to just make something in his chest tighten. He glanced back, eyes widening when he saw that the baby in the woman's arms was looking straight at him with big teary eyes.

"Kagome, what is it?" Nodoka tried gently bumping her baby up and down to calm her, but it didn't have any effect and Kagome kept on wailing and struggling, her small chubby arms reaching out into the air.

Kagome sniffled and Nodoka seemed startled when a large hand suddenly landed on the baby's head and ruffled the soft tuft of black hair. She looked up, surprised to see the stranger giving a small smile while stroking Kagome's head.

What was even more surprising was that Kagome quickly stopped crying and began to giggle while reaching up for the man's arms.

"That's a good kid." Logan said, patting the girl's head once more before continuing on his way, leaving the woman and her child before the scent caused him to feel even more lightheaded.

But he was sure that he would never forget that scent...


End file.
